


Against All Odds

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Format, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Family, FleurentiaMiniBang, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Ignis is determined to save Noctis from his fate however he can't do it alone. Thankfully he has an ally in the shape of one Ravus Nox Fleuret, if he can stop his heart from pounding so wildly whenever he is around the King of Tenebrae.
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 17





	1. An Oracle's Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus is exasperated by the stupidity of the nobles but he still makes time to assist Ignis in his search for answers. A few hours in the private Nox Fleuret library reveals a lot more than either men expected.

Ravus sighed heavily as he watched Maria guide the remaining Tenebraen nobles away. It had been a frustrating three hours arguing with them about the coming Night and what it meant for Eos. Ignis slid up beside him, a wry smile on his lips. For some reason that infuriated Ravus more than the fact the nobles had been more willing to listen to Ignis than their own pri...King. “Unless you have something useful to say, I suggest you remain quiet.” Ravus growled as he pushed himself off the doorway.

Ignis’ smile remained firmly in place as he followed Ravus through the halls of Fenestala Manor. “The only reason I fared better than you is my experience in dealing with such people.” Of course Ignis would know why Ravus was annoyed. “They will come to view you in a better light once they have the time to see what kind of leader you are.” Ravus ignored the platitude and the odd twinge in his chest that the words caused.  
  
“You misconstrue my frustration.” Ravus replied. “I am simply annoyed that the fortification of the city will take so long.” Ravus shoved a door open and motioned for Ignis to enter. “You mentioned wanting to examine the records made by the Oracles concerning the Prophecy and the Scourge. This is the private library of our family. If we are to find any useful information then it shall be here.”

The private library of their family had apparently been constructed by order of the first Oracle when the Crystal was first gifted to humanity. Ravus doubted its veracity but it didn’t really matter when the library was made, only that it held books that were as old as the Astral War. The shelves were made from the trees that grew within the manor grounds, with inscribed runes that appeared to hold magic similar to the havens.

Ravus left Ignis to his search as he started wandering the rows of books. He wanted to verify whether the library held any information that may help in surviving the coming darkness until that brat Noctis returned. Ravus refused to believe his family, the Line of the Oracle, could have been completely unaware of the coming Night. Someone, at some point, should have considered what the contemplation of the Chosen King might bring.

He could hear Ignis muttering to himself a few rows away. It was...comforting to have Ignis by his side, with the wealth of experience and knowledge Ignis had. Ravus shook his head and plucked a book at random from the shelf. Flipping a couple of pages showed it wasn’t what Ravus was looking for so he replaced it and picked another one. Bound reports from centuries past were besides private diaries of his ancestors.

Maybe he should leave Ignis to deal with the nobles and start reorganizing this damned place so it starts making sense. Growing increasingly frustrated by his lack of progress, Ravus roughly grabbed a bunch of bound papers stuck between two books. A sharp pain between his thumb and forefinger made him jerk his hand back with a hiss. “Ifrit’s fire!” Despite his quick reaction, scarlet drops now stained the wood.

“Ravus? Is everything alright?” Ignis called out. Ravus growled and was about to answer when something kept him from doing so.

The runes on the shelves, starting from the ones where his blood had spilled, starting glowing red for a brief moment. The red glow spread quickly from rune to rune, descending to the floor where other runes -runes that Ravus hadn’t noticed existed in the first place- continued the flow of light. The floor started to shake as a rumbling sound announced a sudden change somewhere in the library.

“What was that?” Ravus didn’t wait for the shaking to stop before he hurried to follow the direction the light had taken. It matched with the direction of the rumbling and Ravus could only hope that whatever change had happened could be spotted easily. It was.

“Ignis! You’re going to want to see this!” Ravus called out as he stared at the new stairs leading down below the floor. Several shelves had moved to reveal the stairs nestled cleanly at the center of the library. Ravus’ mind whirled with questions. Who had built this? Where did it lead? Had anyone else discovered this secret?

Before he knew it, Ignis had arrived and stood beside Ravus. “A hidden passage.” Ignis said as he peered into it. “I assume you were unaware of its existence?” Ravus nodded sharply. Ignis hummed thoughtfully for a moment before summoning a flashlight with a flick of his wrist. He turned it on, the circle of light wide enough to illuminate the slow winding of the stairs. Ignis tilted his head to one side and asked, “Shall we?”

Ravus nodded mutely before he started to descend into the unknown depths, Ignis following right behind him. It wasn’t a long staircase, with only a few turns before they arrived at its end. A door inscribed with what Ravus recognized as Old Tenebraen barred their way with no keyhole visible.

Ravus started translating the words out loud for Ignis’ benefit, “Be welcome Child of my Blood, and enter this sanctuary. Here lie my thoughts and secrets. May they guide you along your path. - Aera Mirus Fleuret”

“Is that not the First Oracle’s name?” Ignis inquired.

Ravus nodded and pressed his hand on the door. It was cold, almost icy to the touch yet it responded to him nonetheless. Another low rumble echoed as the door split in half and opened before them. “It would seem that Lady Aera created a system that responded to the blood of her descendants. A curious thing to do but I am much more curious about what we may find inside.” Ignis seemed to be of the same mind as they both stepped through the door without a pause.

Both came to a stop, awed by what laid inside. “This is...” Ravus whispered under his breath as he gazed around. The wide underground room he had been expecting was nowhere to be seen. In its place was a garden of utmost beauty. Flowers of all colours and sizes bloomed among large trees, all bearing ripe fruits. A small lake filled the center of the room, its surface a mirror that reflected the countless crystals illuminating the garden. A single path of white stone wandered between it all.

Wordlessly, Ravus and Ignis took the path, staring and touching the plants that seemed to hum with life despite the lack of sun or wind. Ravus reached out and plucked an orange from a tree where it hung beside grapefruits, nectarines, and other citrus. Ignis offered him the use of one of his daggers and took the offered half with a nod of thanks.

For a moment, Ravus’ eyes lingered on Ignis’ mouth as the advisor tasted the fruit but he quickly turned his attention away, steadfastly ignoring the heat on his face. “This is delicious!” Ignis exclaimed, taking another piece with a pleased hum. Ravus quickly followed his example and bit down on a slice.

It exploded in his mouth, sending waves of orange flavour to coat his tongue. It was the best orange Ravus had ever tasted. “How is this possible?” Ravus turned to Ignis, eyes wide at both the taste and the implications of such a discovery. Ignis shook his head, unable to provide an answer as they both took several moments to take in the extent of the gardens around them.

It would not provide for all of humanity, the gardens were not that extensive but if the crystals could be reproduced and the plants bred? The pit of despair that had stalked Ravus since learning of the coming disaster, the Night and what it meant for life on Eos, loosened slightly. He glanced back to Ignis and felt the twitch of a smile as he saw Ignis, notebook in hand and taking notes with his usual elegance.

Ravus took a few steps forward on the path, curiosity at what else may be found in this mysterious garden, guiding his actions. The path curved gently to one side, its destination hidden by trees. Ravus glanced back, a smile now firmly on his face as he watched Ignis pluck other fruits from various trees with an expression of intense concentration. Leaving his companion to his self-imposed task, Ravus moved onwards.

Strolling through the bountiful garden left Ravus plenty of time to think. Ignis had been by his side, working with him on preparing for the coming Night, for several weeks now. He had been a steadfast and surprisingly agreeable companion after those first few awkward days. Ravus shook his head and huffed in exasperation as he thought about those days.

Ignis had been distraught over losing Noctis and still recovering from his battle against Ardyn. Yet he had been stubbornly working instead of resting to everyone’s exasperation. The number of fights Ignis had had with his companions had ended up causing some damage to the manor. Ravus had been unwilling to get involved, both because it wasn’t his business and because he understood why Ignis had been so desperate to continue working.

Luna’s death had brought the same kind of mania in him, one that had been broken only when Noctis had demanded his help in rescuing his advisor. Ravus could find no words to tell the advisor and had opted to support Ignis indirectly instead. That had lasted up until Ravus had been forced to lunge forward to catch Ignis as he had collapsed during a meeting.

After that, Ravus had entrusted Ignis to the tender cares of Maria, knowing that the elderly lady had a knack for wrangling reckless folks. He didn’t know what Maria had said to Ignis wrong, he knew exactly what she’d said but it seemed to have worked as Ignis took a few days to spend with his friends before returning to help Ravus with the endless work of preparing for the Night.

A change in the path roused him from his thoughts. Ravus paused for a moment to re-orient himself among the garden. That was when he saw it. “A patio?” Ravus said to himself as he changed his path to get to it. A white cloth was draped over the table with a few odd items visible on it. Ravus frowned as he caught a better glimpse of them.

A covered painting, the edge visible through a tear, stood between a necklace and a journal with Old Tenebraen writing. Ravus hesitated for a moment before he reached out and unveiled the painting. His breath caught in his throat at what laid beneath the torn white sheet.

A painting of a man holding hands with the First Oracle, Aera Mirus Fleuret. A man who had an adoring gaze in his eyes as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. A man Ravus recognized as Chancellor Ardyn Izunia.

Ravus pressed his lips together and decided to ignore the painting until Ignis arrived. He firmly turned his attention to the other two objects. The locket’s chain was made of a delicate metal, either silver or white gold, adorned by a heart-shaped crystal. Ravus knew what it was the moment he touched it. “A piece of the Crystal Stone? How did that get here?” Another question which would haunt Ravus for some time.

Ravus twined the chain around his fingers and inspected the Crystal shard closely. It had an uneven surface, as though made by the hands of someone unfamiliar with jewellery making. There was a fine line running along the edge of it and what looked like a hinge on one side. Yet no matter how Ravus tried, he was unable to open it, if it did indeed open in the first place.

; 

With a grumbled noise of annoyance, Ravus turned his attention to the last item on the table. The same handwriting from the door was now on the cover of the journal. A quick look at the first few pages confirmed Ravus’ theory of its owner. A journal written by the First Oracle and hidden in such a place? Perhaps there might be something concerning the Prophecy written within.

With that in mind, Ravus made himself comfortable and read through it page by page. His astonishment grew quickly the further he read. Aera Mirus Fleuret had been the First Oracle and betrothed to Ardyn Lucis Caelum, a candidate to become the Chosen King that would save Eos from the scourge.

She wrote of her trips with Ardyn through ruins, exploring the mysteries of the past and of Solheim. She wrote of her duties as Oracle. Of her worries about Ardyn’s one man quest to heal the Scourge from the people. Of her growing unease with Somnus Lucis Caelum and the inevitable choice that was to be made.

Then she wrote of the message she had received from the Astrals, of their choice for Chosen King. Of her decision to trust in the familial bonds between brothers by telling Somnus of the Astrals decision.

Ravus learnt of Aera’s growing distrust of Somnus and her growing belief that the Astrals had not been truthful about what the ceremony of ascension entailed. How those doubts lead her to break a piece of the Crystal of Lucii off after one too many unanswered prayer. How she had bleed and blistered her fingers shaping the Crystal Shard into a gift for her betrothed, a mean of protecting him should her fears be realized.

The journal ended abruptly with a message of apology to whomever found her journal as it would have meant she had been unable to prevent tragedy from occurring during the ascension. Ravus closed the journal with a slow sigh, his mind whirling with the implications of what he’d read.

Footsteps announced Ignis’ arrival and Ravus groaned, now faced with another task. He was going to have to explain all of this to Ignis when he barely understood it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this MiniBang! It's my first one and any feedback would be great. :)  
> All Art done by my partner for the MiniBang, Ruiojousama.


	2. A Deadly Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confirming the truth of their findings in Lady Aera's garden, Ignis and Ravus go seek a being old enough to have been there when the events occurred.

"So we are in agreement?" Ignis glanced from Cor to Gladio and back. Gladio reluctantly nodded, a displeased twist to his lips making it clear he hated the plan. Ignis couldn't afford to relent so he shifted his gaze to Cor instead. "How long will it take us to get there?"

Cor tapped his fingers on the table as he considered his answer. "If we leave tomorrow at 6 then we should reach the Trial Grounds before the sun fades." Ignis glanced over his shoulder to Ravus who shrugged ever so elegantly, clearly ready to leave this moment if need be. Ignis smiled as he turned back to the Marshall. Cor passed a hand over his face with a sigh. "You do realize there is no guarantee Gilgamesh will even show up right?"

"We are aware Marshall." Ravus said sharply. "However he is the only one - other than Ardyn himself and Ignis did us all a favour in making him disappear- who might have more detailed information on the Prophecy." Ignis nodded his agreement and fought the urge to touch the translated journal in his inner breast pocket.

He and Ravus had agreed to keep the objects found in the patio a secret though the rest of the garden were open to the farmers and researchers. If the words written within were true then Ignis had a feeling it may be crucial in saving Noctis from the machinations of the Astrals. He didn't know how yet but his mind whirled with possibilities. Confirming the truth was of utmost importance.

The Marshall glanced between the two before giving a resigned sigh. "Then we will meet up at ten to tomorrow by the east Gate. Don't be late." He gave a sharp nod towards Gladio then left them with Gladio.

Ignis hid his wince and turned to face his friend. Gladio looked deeply unhappy at the idea of not going with them but someone had to stay in Lestallum to command the remaining guards and glaives. "Gilgamesh is a prideful asshole. I don't even know if he's still in the Craig considering I'm the Chosen King's Shield that he was waiting for."

Ignis shrugged, "We risk nothing by going and gain everything if we succeed." Gladio's lips twisted into a bitter smile but he straightened to his full height. "Gladio…" Ignis warned, but he was steadily ignored.

"You better make sure he doesn't get hurt." Gladio glared at Ravus. Ignis stepped between them, arms crossed in clear reprouval of Gladio's protectiveness. Gladio glanced at him for a moment before he huffed and stormed away.

"Was he this protective of Noctis?"

Ignis sighed, "Yes and no. Gladio has perfected the art of 'tough love's as he calls it but he was always protective of those around him."

Ignis didn't have to look at Ravus to know the man was rolling his eyes. He still glanced over his shoulder as he pointedly said, "I'm sure Lunafreya would have had something to add to this conversation, don't you think Ravus?" He smiled triumphantly as red bloomed across Ravus' cheeks.

He chuckled and left Ravus behind as he headed out to pack his bags.

The next morning saw him standing by the eastern gate with Gladio, sipping at his coffee. "Good morning Ignis." Ravus greeted as he approached. When he turned to greet the prince, Ignis had to quickly swallow the coffee before he could choke.

"Ravus?" His voice squeaked, squeaked! As he openly stared at his traveling companion. Ravus, normally prim and proper Ravus, was wearing faded and worn jeans, and a sylleblossom blue shirt that did nothing to hide the lithe strength Ignis knew Ravus possessed. Ravus stopped in front of Ignis, not meeting his eyes as he scratched the back of his neck almost sheepishly.

“I know this is hardly appropriate for a trip but someone," a twitch in Ravus' brow told Ignis that someone was likely Aranea, "decided to spill red wine over my clothes last night and refused to let me clean them."

Gladio coughed from behind Ignis, turning away when Ignis turned to check on him, before saying in an unusually rough voice. "I'm sure it'll do just fine." Ignis pursed his lips, was Gladio getting sick? He hoped not. Gladio was quite horrible to manage when sick and Prompto didn't have the experience to handle him. 

His attention strayed back to Ravus before long. "Red wine can be tricky to remove. I do believe there is a dry cleaner still operating from the market…" He stopped as Ravus shook his head. "If you're certain."

He didn't get an answer as Cor arrived right on time, greeting them with a short, “Morning.” The Marshall glanced between them, Ravus’ attire managing to get a raised brow before his expression smoothed back into calmness. They left quietly with one of the scheduled convoys, acting as protection until the Cautesse Depot before continuing on into the dim light that signalled the day time.

It wouldn’t take long before the daemons, growing stronger and more numerous by the day, started appearing.

“What exactly is our plan once we face Gilgamesh?” Ravus sidled over, adjusting his pace to match Ignis’ with ease. “The Blademaster doesn’t appear to be very friendly and I seriously doubt he’ll be willing to answer our questions.”

Ignis pressed his lips firmly together. He had spent most of the trip to Cautesse Depot considering this very problem. “Two millennia is a very long time to be alive.” Ignis whispered, more to himself than to Ravus. “If he is still within the Trial Grounds then he may have the same problem as Ardyn.”

“An inability to take anything seriously?”

Ignis was surprised by the chuckle that left his lips even as he rolled his eyes. “Ravus, this is hardly the time.”

Ravus shrugged, the barest of smiles on his face. “Perhaps not but it remains true nonetheless.” Ignis turned away from his companion to regain control of himself. “But I suppose you were talking about his inability to die?”

Ignis nodded, eyes focusing on the archways of stone in the distance. “I have a feeling it that in the Blademaster’s case, it is more of an inability to pass into Etros’ domain rather than dying in itself.”

Ravus frowned, “You speak of the souls trapped within the Trial Ground.” Ignis nodded. “You want to build an army?”

“The hunters, kingsglaive, and crownguards have done an admirable job so far but they will not be enough once night falls permanently. The daemons need no rest, no food, nor comfort but we do. If there was some way to entice the Blademaster to confirm what we have found as well as a way to use the army of souls under his command then we might have a better chance at ensuring the survival of humanity until Noctis returns to us.”

“And what would we have to offer in exchange for such favours?”

Ignis turned to smile at him, noting with some interest that Ravus stumbled over air, “A passage to the Beyond.” The Lucis Caelum’s main patron might have been Bahamut but the line was also watched over by Etro, a fact that while not commonly spoken off was still known quite readily. What was a secret was that the strongest spell held within the Ring of the Lucii, Alterna, created a portal into the Beyond.

Ignis doubted the Blademaster had Ardyn’s ability to anchor reality within a moment of time. He ignored Ravus as the sloped entrance of the crag appeared before them. Cor stopped at the edge, a hard line to his mouth letting Ignis know just how much the Marshall hated being there. “Marshall?” Ignis asked as he came to a stop beside him.

Cor didn’t look at him, his eyes staring at something beyond the darkened archway. Ignis followed his gaze and found himself taking a sudden sharp breath. “Is that...?”

“The Blademaster himself, yes.” Cor hissed between clenched teeth.

Ignis felt Ravus by his side even as his sight narrowed on the armoured giant seemingly waiting for them. The ratty armour was not what he had been expecting on such a consummate warrior. It did however, lend more credibility to his words. Ignis had no doubt that the Blademaster looked so unkempt because he had long since given up on himself.

The starring match continued for a few minutes before Gilgamesh turned around, marching straight back into his domain without a word. “Rude.” Ravus muttered under his breath. Ignis bit back his grin, elbowing Ravus discreetly before tensing up as he realized just what he’d done. Time stopped for a moment as Ignis braced for Ravus’ reaction, a reaction that never came.

Instead, Ravus muttered something under his breath, too low for Ignis to understand, before he started walking into the Trial Grounds. Ignis stared at Ravus’ back for a few surprised moments before he felt Cor’s hand on his shoulder. The Marshall gave him a worried look that Ignis responded by giving a small nod before following after the Tenebraen prince. Ignis didn’t know what had just happened, because obviously something had, so he filed it away to be examined later.

Ravus had stopped before crossing into the dark caves but quickly entered it once they had caught up with him. Ignis’ gaze flicked from side to side, taking in the various brassiere casting uneven light into the cave. The dead bodies littering everywhere from the floor to the ceiling, were a rather garish touch. Ignis felt the itch to drag Gilgamesh by the proverbial ear and lecture him on keeping his home clean and free of trash.

/>

Something of his mood must have shown on his face because Ravus and Cor both took one look at Ignis and promptly allowed Ignis to take the lead. Ignis bit back a sigh and focused on how to approach the Blademaster.

Gilgamesh was waiting for them by a shallow lake, the corpse of a brunsommr slowly decomposing within it. Ignis clenched his hands a few times and reminded himself that he was dealing with an adult several times his age. It didn’t really help.

“Why have you come?” Gilgamesh asked as they approached. “There is nothing here for you.”

Ignis took a step forward and bowed, his hand sneaking into his shirt to grab the journal hidden within it. “Greetings Blademaster. We have come to speak to you of the Ascension of the Founder King.” There was a twitch of his remaining hand which told Ignis plenty. “Specifically of Lady Aera Mirus Fleuret’s death.”

The reaction was swift and visceral, and it was thanks to Ravus that Ignis escaped injury. Gilgamesh had roared, a large sword appearing in hand, as he charged at Ignis. Ravus had calmly stepped in front of him, prosthetic arm acting as a shield as he stopped the blade with a grunt. Cor moved just as quickly, his katana a blur of metallic light that forced Gilgamesh to retreat least he lost his other arm.

“YOU DARE!” Gilgamesh screamed. “YOU DARE BRING UP HER NAME?” Ignis stilled, heart beating wildly in his chest, as he recognized the pain in the Blademaster’s voice.

Regret.

Guilt.

Ignis knew that tone. Had heard it after every fight Noctis had with King Regis. Had heard it in Prompto’s voice when his anxiety turned his mind against himself. Had heard it in Gladio’s voice after he let his temper get the best of him.

Whipping out the journal, Ignis interrupted Gilgamesh before he could get even more worked up. “We found her personal journal! She spoke of you and your friendship! Of her betrothed and his brother! Please Gilgamesh! We want to help Ardyn!” It wasn’t strictly true but between the words Ardyn had screamed at him in Zegnautus Keep and what Lady Aera had written in her journals, Ignis was leaning towards Ardyn being as much a victim of Bahamut’s Prophecy as Noctis was.

The words did the trick as Gilgamesh wavered, his eyes fixed on the journal in Ignis’ hands. The original journal, wrapped in soft leather, had Lady Aera’s delicate writing visible on the cover. Ignis stepped past Ravus and Cor, giving a small shake of his head as both shifted to stop him.

He was the diplomat among them after all.

Ignis waited a breath, the journal outstretched towards the Blademaster, gauging the masked man's reaction carefully. "The First Oracle was betrothed to Ardyn Lucis Caelum, who was a healer by nature and gift. The people favoured Ardyn much more than his brother, Somnus, due to his compassionate approach to the pandemic. But the healing he performed over the years was not without cost, a cost that turned the man Lady Aera loved into the tortured soul bent on destroying humanity."

Gilgamesh reached out with a trembling hand, sword disappearing in the movement. He stopped short of touching it, his hand curling into a fist as he dropped it back to his side.

"You were there when the Astrals appointed the first King of Lucis yet from Lady Area's journal, it was Ardyn who was to become the King. What happened Blademaster? What happened there that turned a healer into a destroyer? What happened to Lady Aera?"

Gilgamesh turned his back to them, shoulders dropping minutely but saying nothing. Ignis glanced over his shoulder at Ravus and Cor, both tense but looking on impassively. He turned back to Gilgamesh and pressed a bit more, a guess with no proof except for his instinct. "What did you do?"

“I failed.” Came the low reply. “Somnus tasked me with keeping Aera safe and I failed. I...I knew Somnus wasn’t going to allow Ardyn to become King but he wasn’t supposed to kill him.” Gilgamesh slowly turned around to face Ignis, eyes locked on the journal for a long while.

Then, the Blademaster dropped to one knee, head bowed in submission. “If you truly aim to help Ardyn, to free him from his cursed existence then I vow myself, and my army, to your aid for as long as your path leads to his deliverance.”

Ignis blinked a few times, surprised at the unexpected oath turning into a pleased smile. He glanced over his shoulder, amused at the utter shock on the Marshall’s face. Ravus’ expression was curiously blank and flushed red for a reason Ignis couldn’t guess at. Turning his attention back to Gilgamesh, Ignis gave his reply. 

“You have my word that I will not rest until Bahamut’s Prophecy is overturned and those harmed by it have been saved.”


	3. B-Lighted Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus returns from Zegnautus Keep with news he cannot wait to share with Ignis.

Ravus kept his guard up even as the lights of Lestallum appeared on the horizon, a beacon in the now endless night. He hadn't missed the busy city, too warm and humid for his liking, but he was looking forward to seeing some of its inhabitants. Especially… No, Ravus turned away from the window and decided to do one last check of the cargo he'd brought back from Gralea.

He nodded to Wedge as he slid into the cargo hold, heading straight to the crates that contained his findings. Only one was tied down and padded to prevent any movement. Ravus walked around the large crate, checking and rechecking the cables and pads. Satisfied by what he saw, Ravus turned his attention to the other three crates. 

Much smaller than the previous one, these crates were filled with papers and carefully extracted hard drives. With Aranea as back up, Ravus had spent the last few weeks exploring the Zegnautus Keep along with every laboratory they could find throughout the now empty Niflheim Empire. Ravus felt his stomach protest at the memories of the horrors found within some of those laboratories. The process that had been used to create the mechanical soldiers so used by Niflheim, had in particular sent Ravus into a fit of horrified nausea.

He swallowed quickly and turned away before the memories of what was written on those files could overwhelm him. “You alright?” Wedge’s voice helped ground Ravus and he gave a short nod towards the engineer. Wedge looked unconvinced by Ravus’ nod but shrugged and turned back to his work. 

Ravus left quickly, having satisfied his anxiety concerning the hard won cargo. It was safe and there was little chance of an attack by daemons this close to Lestallum. It helped that Ignis had convinced Gilgamesh to put his army of souls to good use. Soldiers who didn’t need to eat or sleep proved to be perfect guards among an endless night.

With the generators, the roads, and many of the remaining settlements now guarded by Gilgamesh’s undeads, it had left the surviving glaives, hunters, and guards free to focus on rescue missions and ensuring peaceful co-existence among the inhabitants of each settlement. Ravus had gladly made use of Aranea’s troops in his attempt to search Niflheim for every scrap of information that had been hidden before the arrival of the Night.

“Gill for your thoughts?” Ravus hiked a brow at Aranea’s sudden appearance. The Dragoon had a bandage wrapped around her arm where she’d shielded Biggs from an explosion. Aranea walked closer and slapped Ravus’ shoulder with a wry grin. “Thinking about a special someone?”

Ignis’ image popped into Ravus’ mind, hair wet from being caught in the youngest Amiticia’s prank. The fact that Ignis had been wearing a white shirt at the time had nothing to do with the blush that reddened Ravus’ cheek. “Wait really?” Ravus groaned as Aranea stepped closer, her grin widening at the scent of a secret.

“None of your business Dragoon!” Ravus snapped. It wasn’t like there was anything to discuss

in any case. Ignis was good looking, kind, and understanding towards Ravus’ many idiosyncrasies. The way he seemed to know exactly what Ravus needed before he even thought to verbalize them was appreciated but it didn’t mean anything.

Ignis was simply a coworker that he had come to call his friend over the last 3 years.

Nothing more. ~~Even if he sometimes woke up hard and with Ignis’ name on his lips.~~

Ravus glared at Aranea and growled, “What do you want Aranea?”

She smirked but took a step back and raised her hands to placate Ravus. “Just figured you’d want to know that Cid’s will be waiting to grab his new toy as soon as we land.” She leered at Ravus, “Though if you ever want some advice on your love life, I’d be..”

“I don’t have a love life and even if I did, you’d be the last person I’d talk to about any such issues.” Ravus snapped, more than ready for the conversation to be over.

Aranea laughed but didn’t push the subject further as the ship started its descent. Ravus returned to the cargo hold with a sigh and waited as the doors opened. Cid was up the ramp, swearing and demanding to see what Ravus had brought. 

In no time at all, Cid was ordering a few hunters around, telling them to be “Bloody damn careful with that thing! Or I’ll have yar hide!” as they took the large crate out of the airship. The other crates, the ones filled with documents and hard drives, were handed over to the careful care of Cor’s third in command, Dustin.

Cor was waiting as Ravus stepped off the ship once everything was packed off. “So what exactly did you find that sent the Old Man into such a frenzy?” Ravus huffed a laughter at the comment and told him. The gleam in the Immortal’s eyes grew as Ravus detailed his trip and findings.

It was nice to bring some hope to the survivors of Insomnia, as odd as it felt at times. His anger still flared at times but he was working through it, at Ignis’ and Martha’s insistence. Ravus shook his head and bid farewell to the Marshall.

He found himself in front of Ignis’ apartment, hand raised to knock before he’d even realized where his steps had taken him. Damn Aranea and her nosy questions…. Ravus hesitated then sighed. He was already there.

_Knock knock._

Ravus winced the moment the sound echoed through the hall. Maybe this was a bad idea. What if Ignis was asleep? It was late by the established time. He didn’t want to wake him up. Ignis was so busy these days and he needed every scrap of rest he could get.

Ravus swore softly as he stepped away from the door. Ignis was sleeping and Ravus would not…

“Ravus?” Ignis’ voice was soft and rough. “You’re back?”

Ravus’ breath caught as the door opened, revealing Ignis in a rumpled shirt and dark bags under his eyes. “I… Did I wake you?” He asked awkwardly as he tried not to stare at Ignis. Ignis shook his head as he stepped back and invited Ravus in.

Ravus followed Ignis in, somewhat hesitant to bother the man. Ignis motioned for Ravus to make himself at home as he slipped into the kitchen for a few moments. Ravus looked around, frowning as he spotted the stack of papers by a coffee cup. “When did you arrive?”

Ravus turned his attention back to Ignis, swallowing as he noticed just how disheveled Ignis was. He quickly thought about the time he’d walked in on Ardyn taking a shower and bit back a sigh of relief as the disgusting image prevented an awkward situation. He kept his voice even as he replied, “Not too long ago. I had to speak with Cid Aurum and the Marshall.”

Ignis dropped down beside him, extending a cup of tea to Ravus while holding another cup of coffee in his own hands. “Oh? What did you bring back from Gralea that needed Cid’s attention?”

Ravus leaned back, taking a sip from his cup with an appreciative hum. “A possible way to completely eradicate the virus responsible for the Scourge. Apparently…” His head snapped up at the sound of a heavy object breaking on the floor. Ignis, his lap covered with steaming, probably burning, coffee. “Ignis?” Ravus hurried to put his cup away and rose to find something to wipe the coffee off Ignis.

He barely took 2 steps before a hand gripped his arm and he found himself with Ignis’ wide-eyed face less than an inch away. “What did you just say?” Ignis asked hoarsely.

Ravus swallowed, his eyes flicking to the plump lips before him before he forced himself to meet Ignis’ gaze. “We found some… huh, devices? About 50 years old I think? Some kind of lamp that could destroy the plasmodium virus responsible for the Scourge? There were…” A pair of soft lips crashed against Ravus’, short circuiting his thoughts in a wave of warmth and pleasure.

" 

After a brief moment of shock, Ravus twined his hand into Ignis’ hair and deepened the kiss, licking and biting the lips that had so often haunted his thoughts and dreams.

But this was so much better than his wildest imagination.

Ignis was solid, warm and passionate against Ravus’ body. Even the too-hot remains of the coffee were nothing more than an afterthought as Ravus pressed Ignis against him. They had to part for air, and Ravus gasped, “Are you sure?”

Ignis hissed in reply, his hands grabbing the front of Ravus’ shirt to pull him closer. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Ravus did so.


	4. Little Words of Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a way to reduce the scourge and protect the remaining inhabitants of Eos, Ignis and Ravus can turn their attention to finding a way to save Noctis.

Ignis stared at the writing on the wall with a frown. His pen tapped the still blank page of his notebook in a steady rhythm.  _ Tap. Tap. Tap…. _ “ Ravus.” Ignis shivered even as he spoke, the hands trailing up and down his back an all too pleasing distraction. 

Ever since that night after Ravus’ return from Gralea, their relationship had become something utterly new and exciting. It was as though, after tasting Ravus once, Ignis could no longer go without him. Every time either of them were unable to spend time together, it felt as though the world was less bright and everything less real.

Still….

“I can’t concentrate with you doing that.” Ignis clenched his hand around the notebook.

Ravus’ hands moved from his back to his arms as Ravus leaned forward. Ignis shivered as his breath brushed against his ear. “Is this better?” Open mouthed kisses were peppered slowly, one by one, on Ignis’ neck. “Or this?”

The notebook and pen felt out of Ignis’ hands, thudding lightly on the floor of the Tomb of the Wanderer. “Ravus…. Not now…”

“Why not?” Ravus’ hands grew more insistent in their conquest. Ignis knew that one word from him would stop this in an instant. He opened his mouth, intent on finishing the transcription only for his desire to write turned to a desire to writhe. “We’re alone in a place,” A nibble on his neck. “where no one can hear us,” A stroke from Ravus’ human hand. “no matter how loud we get.” 

Ignis keened as Ravus suddenly stopped touching him. “Don’t you dare!”” Ignis started to turn around, wanting to demand Ravus resumed his exploration with bared teeth. Ravus laughed at him, -The bastard!-, as he suddenly danced out of Ignis’ reach. Ignis shifted to his feet, his shirt half untucked, and eyes narrowing against the bright light of Cid’s new anti-scourge lanterns.

If Ravus wanted to play then Ignis was going to hunt him down for his teasing.

A while later, Ignis pointed Ravus towards where to start his part of the transcription. With a steady source of light and the safety that came from the slow but consistent lessening of daemons appearing across the reclaimed lands, Ignis was glad he and Ravus could finally start making more progress towards saving Noctis.

They had gone through all the available books from Tenebrae and the research Ravus had brought back from Niflheim. It had given them a better understanding of the Prophecy, and of the Scourge but nothing yet on how to prevent Noctis’ death at the hands of his ancestor. If they couldn’t find anything by visiting the Royal Tombs then they would have to find a way to get into Insomnia and the Citadel.

Ignis would prefer to avoid that. They had already visited 2 of the tombs with no results other than the fact that some of the previous Lucis Caelum’s apparently had their own cutting remarks to make about the Prophecy. Ignis hummed as he carefully transcribed the Old Lucian writing and translated it mentally.

His pen paused as it finished the last of the glyphs, his mind only now grasping the full meaning of what had been carved into the rock walls. “Ravus? I need you to come confirm this.” He heard Ravus give a grunt before moving closer until he loomed over Ignis’ shoulder. Ignis pointed at the message and waited.

One breath. Two breath. Thre..

“ How interesting…” Ravus muttered, reaching over Ignis to brush over the glyphs, translating as he went. “ ** Bahamut is a fool. Does he not realize what the Crystal is? It has a consciousness of its own. Damned fool, masquerading as a god, and demanding tributes for something he didn’t even create. The Ring will house my soul but I refuse to give it to a being who cares nothing for us! ** ”

Ignis carefully closed his notebook then turned to smirk at Ravus. This was as good a lead as Ignis could have hoped.

* * *

_Tomb of the Wanderer_   


Ignis stretched his back with a sigh of relief as his back popped. He rolled his eyes as Ravus chuckled from their sleeping bag and playfully swatted his ass before getting up to fix breakfast. As Ignis waited for the water to boil for his coffee, his gaze turned to the Tomb waiting for them.

Several large flood lights, the glass painted with the result of Cid and Prompto's reverse engineering miracle, had been installed around the area once Ignis had started traveling from Tomb to Tomb. It had taken a bit of finagling before the generator had decided to start but the anti-scourge lights had kept them safe throughout their rest. As this was the sixth Tomb to be visited, Ignis hoped they could finish with their transcription in time to return to Lestallum for Gladiolus' birthday.

His fingers trailed over the worn out leather of his notebook, the pages annoted with comments and thoughts on the many messages the previous Royals had left during their own visits. Ignis turned a random page and read the messages there. 

Most of those there, found in the Tomb of the Tall, were remarks on weather or circumstances surrounding that particular visit. One held the mention of Adagium, locked away to be forgotten forever more in Angelguard, and another spoke of visions granted by the Crystal that showed the end of the Lucis Caelum line. Ignis remembered reading about the Seer Queen, who had known when assassination attempts would occur weeks before they came to be attempted.

Ignis wondered if the Crystal had been protecting the Queen with those visions, and whether the vision he himself had seen in Altissia came from the same source, with the same intent. He mechanically went through the motions of cooking eggs and bacon as he thought about the possibility laid before him.

Was the Crystal attempting to help Noctis survive the Prophecy via Ignis?

He shook his head and sighed. Unless they found a way to communicate with the Crystal, if such a thing was indeed possible, then it was unlikely for Ignis to receive an answer to that particular question. "Morning Beloved." Ravus greeted Ignis with a yawn and a kiss as the smell of breakfast finally convinced the man to emerge from the tent.

"Good morning, Ravus." Ignis replied, handing him a plate before filling his own. They ate in comfortable silence, shoulders brushing with every movement. Ravus grabbed the plates once they were done, refilling Ignis' coffee with a smile and a kiss before going to wash the dishes.

Soon enough, the two were looking at the various messages scrawled across the walls. Most were familiar by now, the messages repeated with minor variations. Ignis still transcribed them all the same, if only for historical value. 

"Ignis. Over here." Ravus' voice cut through the monotony of the job. 

"Found something?"

"Yes."

Ignis finished the message he'd been transcribing before heading to Ravus' side. The King knelt by the coffin, a hand brushing over part of its side. Ignis draped himself over his shoulders and looked over to the message that had Ravus' attention.

** To you who has seen the end of Our line, **

** The Prophecy feeds Bahamut's power and dooms Eos. You must not let it come to pass. **

** Seek the words of the Ruler of Shadows. **

Ignis blinked several times, a wry grin betraying his amusement at the rather direct style of the message. "Ruler of Shadows?" Ravus asked, raising a brow as he wrestled with his amusement.

Ignis chuckled and explained. "Another name for the Rogue Queen." Ravus made a small noise of understanding. Ignis continued, "Though I wonder if this Caelum meant the Tomb of the Rogue or to look through her messages in the tombs?"

Ravus shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

* * *

Fifteen months. That’s how long it took for Ignis and Ravus to decipher the message left behind by the Rogue Queen. Fifteen months of going to every Royal Tomb known to them. Fifteen months of spending every moment not working for the survival of Eos bending their head over figuring out what kind of message the Rogue could have left for them.

Fifteen months of utter frustration until the answer was handed to them by the innocent question from Talcott. “Which of those messages was written by the Rogue Queen?” He asked as he glanced through the sheets of paper sprawled over Ignis and Ravus’ work table.

The question had sent both men into an uproar as they worked to find which of the words had been spoken by their target. Iris laughed as she listened to the two men talk over each other and yet being in perfect synch as they handed each other pens, papers and notes before either of them asked for it.

They didn’t notice as Iris shepherded a confused Talcott out of their apartment. No one saw them for almost 24 hours. When Gladio and Prompto went to check up on them, they found an amusing scene in the small living room.

Ravus was sprawled on the ratty, uncomfortable couch that was much too small for him. Ignis was on him, face hidden in the crook of Ravus’ neck and with an arm wrapped around him. Both of them were snoring away, not budging as Prompto grabbed a few pictures and Gladio tucked a blanket over them.

On the table, between two half-filled coffee cups, laid a piece of paper covered with writing. Passages underlined with red led to scribbled comments in the margin. Prompto reached out to it, curious to see what was the result of his friend’s frenzied day. 

_** Prophecy be damned to swelter in Ifrit's anus for eternity! That damned rock is a pain in my ass! I'm the heir apparent and it still won't listen to me!  ** _

_** Who cares about the Chosen Kid or whatever, isn't the Crystal supposed to be ours to protect AND control? What chocoboshit.  ** _

_** That damned Crystal better be grateful nothing I tried even scratched it and I'm including that MT bomb Niflheim smuggled in three weeks ago! Fucken Stone of Chocoshit! ** _

_** It can wait for the only "true" ruler of the stone until Eos dies but I'm not letting that keep me from doing what I want. ** _


	5. In the Crow's Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have found the answer to their quest. Only one thing remains and the person they need to see resides within the Fallen City.

Ignis carefully opened the little box Prompto had delivered a few moments ago and smiled at what laid inside. "It's wonderful Prompto." Ignis closed it with a snap and placed it within the armiger for safe keeping. "Thank you for doing this for me."

Prompto grinned, eyes sparkling with glee. "No worries Iggy! I'm just glad I could help you with this!" Ignis rolled his eyes at his friend's exuberance but smiled as he got up. Prompto bounced from one foot to the other as he followed after Ignis to the kitchen. "So... When is it going to happen?"

"Prompto." Ignis chided with a sigh. The young man had been repeatedly asking Ignis for details since he'd been asked to help make the gift only to be rebuffed over and over by Ignis. His relationship with Ravus had become public knowledge after an incident with Dino but Ignis still valued his privacy too much to say anything beyond how much he enjoyed Ravus' company.

The pout was definitively exaggerated but still hard for Ignis to completely ignore. In Gladio's words, ignoring Prompto would be like ignoring a hurt chocochick, cruel and unconscionable. With a sigh, Ignis relented, "Soon, before our return."

Prompto tackled Ignis into a hug, laughing as he promised to have everything ready for a huge party as soon as Ignis returned. They chatted, or rather Prompto spoke and Ignis hummed thoughtfully, until they reached the empty land set aside for airships. Ignis smiled fondly at the two figures already waiting for them beside Aranea's personal airship.

"Ravus. Gladio." Ignis greeted his boyfriend with a chaste kiss to Ravus' cheek. Gladio gave a fake groan, which Ignis ignored in favour of savouring Ravus' soft smile and whispered greeting. "Are you two done with what you wanted to do?" He asked them. Ravus had demanded Gladio's help in accomplishing something that he refused to tell Ignis about.

The look that passed between them heightened Ignis' curiosity and he promised himself to tease out the truth of the matter from Ravus soon. "Yes, we were able to accomplish our goal in time. I believe Aranea is waiting on us to leave as well." Replied Ravus.

As Ravus watched Ignis climb aboard the airship in front of him, his bag seemed to weigh much more than moments ago. The goal of his week long hunt sat at the bottom of it, carefully wrapped in his clothes to protect it from possible harm. A warm hand clasped his shoulder and Gladio whispered, "You'd better not wimp out or I'll be pretty pissed when you come back. Got it?" Ravus elbowed him and walked away, unwilling to give the man the satisfaction of seeing him blush.

Soon enough, Ravus was sitting beside Ignis, hands intertwined as Aranea handed the controls to Biggs and Wedge to join them. She crossed her arms and glared at the two idiots in front of her. "Alright, now spill. Why are you two so adamant on going to Insomnia?"

Ravus leaned back as Ignis took a deep breath before answering Aranea. They had discussed some details of their discoveries with others before but Aranea would be the first to hear what they've been planning since discovering the First Oracle's Garden.

The journal from Ravus' ancestor had laid the problem down neatly. The Scourge needed a centralized host in order to exist on Eos. It had initially been held within the meteor as the contaminated dust spread across Lucis. From what Aera had gleaned from the Astrals, the ascension ceremony had the purpose of concentrating the Scourge into a new host so it could be destroyed once and for all.

Except that the host had not been the Crystal but rather Ardyn.

Somnus' decision to kill his brother, born out of jealousy, had shown the other flaw in the Astrals' plan. The Scourge could not be destroyed by anything less than an Astral's full power.

Thus came the Prophecy of the Lucii, with the purpose of creating an entity with such powers. Ignis' anger when he'd discovered this fact had been awe inspiring for Ravus. He hadn't been surprised at the callous disregard for human life displayed by Bahamut.

From then on, they had worked to find a way to ensure that Noctis would survive the focused power needed to destroy the Scourge fully. Between the discovery of Magitek that could eradicate the parasites composing the Scourge and the help from Gilgamesh's undead army, Ravus and Ignis held hope that the power needed to destroy the Scourge would now be tolerable, and would allow Noctis to survive.

"As for the exact reason of our visit to Insomnia," Ignis finished explaining, "it seemed like a good idea to inform Ardyn of our intentions, and offer him a chance to take his revenge on Bahamut."

Arane scoffed, "So what? You're going to find him and offer him what exactly?"

Ravus smirked, "The opportunity to destroy the Crystal, and by extension, Bahamut's ability to interact with humankind." Aranea's jaw dropped as she stared at Ravus for a moment before muttering under her breath while shaking her head. Biggs announced their arrival before anything else could be said.

Aranea snapped her acknowledgement to the pilot before turning to face the duo. She pointed a finger at them and hissed, "I refuse to be the one to tell Blondie bad news, understood?" Ravus looked away, fighting to keep from laughing at her warning. Ignis' eyes sparkled with his own amusement but he dipped his head silently.

Within a few minutes, Ravus and Ignis stood side by side on the bridge leading into the Crown City. Wedge was unloading the motorcycle they'd brought with them behind them. They knew Ardyn was within Insomnia, near the southern entertainment district, but his exact location was not known.

The plan was for Ravus and Ignis to join up with Cor and his team first, after which they would start their search for Ardyn. A plan that lasted less than an hour as they found themselves starring at an illuminated Crow's Nest restaurant where a steady _thunk...thunk...thunk_ seemed to announce the presence of a living person nestled within.

"Do you think…?" Ravus whispered as he turned the bike off and followed Ignis to stand in front of the incredibly intact doors.

Ignis gave a sharp nod, "It's Ardyn. He must have found out about…"

"If you have something to say to me then come in and do it. Otherwise leave."

The words were punctuated with a large _thunk_ that signaled a heavier blade being thrown around than the previous ones. Ignis and Ravus glanced at each other, a wordless conversation happening through years of being together.

It was not how they had planned this.

It was not where they had planned it.

But needs must.

Ignis turned to face Ravus fully, reaching into the armiger for the precious box he'd stored there a few hours earlier.

Ravus slung his bag to his front so he could grab the treasure it held.

Both spoke at the same time.

"Ignis would you…." "Ravus, I love you…"

A moment of astonished silence.

Then peels of laughter as both men realized what had happened.

"I...can't...believe this!" Ravus snorted as he leaned against his ridiculous fiancee.

Ignis shook his head, shoulder shaking constantly as he gasped out a reply. "We...both...had…"

"Yes, yes. You are both adorable and utterly in love." Ardyn's voice cut through the moment like vinegar in tea. "I don't care for it and have half a mind to kill you both in order to preserve my eyes from further outrage." The man in question sauntered out of the Crow's Nest, a sword in one hand and the decapitated head of Kenny the Crow in the other.

Ignis tensed up for a moment before rolling his eyes at the overly dramatic scene. "As though you haven't done worse than that in your youth." Ardyn's eyes narrowed dangerously, the glint a familiar warning that had Ravus shifting in front of Ignis protectively.

"You dar…"

"Yes, yes. You're the big bad wolf come to destroy us all." Ignis grumbled as he wagged a finger at the man. "However, killing us would deprive you of a unique opportunity. One that you would regret missing out on for the rest of… well I suppose eternity."

Ardyn's glare turned into a frown. He tilted his head thoughtfully before gracefully turning around to sit on the remains of a bench. Another effigy of the horrid mascot leaned on one side of it. Ardyn sprawled on the remainder of the bench as though it was a lavish throne. He turned his attention back to Ignis and Ravus with a raised brow. "Well? Do go on about this...unique opportunity."

Ravus lanced his fingers through Ignis' before he spoke. "How would you like to destroy the Crystal and screw Bahamut's plan up?"

Neither of them would forget the utterly shocked expression of Ardyn Lucis Caelum as the head of Kenny the Crow dropped with a thud onto the ground.


	6. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has returned, a Prophecy is denied, and Ignis can finally call Ravus his.

Ignis and Ravus stood side by side as Noctis finished speaking with Cor and Aranea. “It’s finally time.” Ravus sighed as he squeezed Ignis’ hand, the feeling of the ring a promise of what was to come with dawn. “I assume he’s already inside?”

Ignis nodded, returning the squeeze with his own then straightened as Noctis turned to face them. “Time to go finish this.” Ignis murmured before leaning over to kiss Ravus. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“You’d better.” Ravus whispered against Ignis’ lips before taking a step back. He turned his attention to the newly returned King and pointedly said. “I’ll be waiting so don’t take too long.”

Prompto quipped in, “No more ten year naps buddy!” Gladio grinned in amusement as he shoved Noctis playfully on their way over.

Noctis rolled his eyes but he met Ravus’ gaze with determination, held it for a few seconds before inclining in his head in acceptance. Ignis gave Ravus one last kiss before following his King up the stairs. Ten years of preparations would end today. Ten years of anxiety and worry, of maybes and what ifs.

The Citadel had been repaired bit by bit over the years as had some of the residential districts. They stopped briefly at the new plaque honoring all those who had died in Niflheim’s invasion of the city before entering the throne room. As Ignis expected, Ardyn was sprawled on the throne, a picture of boredom. 

“Ardyn Lucis Caelum.” Noctis greeted stiffly.

“Noctis.” Ardyn returned the greeting with a dismissive motion of his hand. “Let’s get this over with shall we? I’ve been looking forward to this moment for much too long already.” In a smooth movement, he twisted off the throne and stood.

There was a tension hanging over them until Ardyn stood in front of them when Noctis’ fist snapped forward to deck Ardyn with as much strength as he could muster. “Noct!” Ignis cried out, quickly grabbing onto him before he could hit Ardyn again. “Was that necessary? Ardyn agreed to help after all.”

Noctis didn’t take his eyes off Ardyn as he replied, “Which is the only reason why I didn’t shove a sword down his throat.” Then he shook off Ignis’ grasp and walked past Ardyn. Within moments he was standing in front of the Crystal with a crystal heart pendant in one hand and the Ring of Lucii in the other.

Ignis, Prompto and Gladio watched as Ardyn moved to stand beside Noctis, quickly grabbing the pendant and opening it to reveal the notch within. Noctis placed the Ring into it, the whole crystal pendant reacting to its addition by starting to glow as it had when Noctis had demanded its power in Zegnautus Keep. He then took a step backwards, whispered something to Ardyn, who gave a solemn nod as he placed the necklace on, then summoned the Royal Arms.

Bright light filled the throne room as the air trembled with the power of the previous monarchs as they descended one by one to transfer their power to the wearer of the Ring of Lucii. 

Ignis felt a knot of anxiety loosen as Ardyn absorbed the power with ease, the only sign of it happening being the gradual increase of the glow from the pendant until it was blinding. Noctis took another step back, leaving him a step below the throne. Ardyn, body outlined by the power he held around his neck, turned to face the Crystal with one hand extended to the side. 

A large red scythe materialized within it. The room started shaking as the Crystal’s glowed in its chains.

Ignis breath caught and he reached out to hold onto his companions with shaky hands. Prompto and Gladio both doing the same.

The room lit up once again, the light crimson and blinding. Something shattered high above them.

* * *

_ Three years later _

“I declare you husband and husband!” Noctis declared with a grin. “You may now kiss your spouse.”

Ignis was swept up in Ravus arms, lips pressing against his in one of the filthiest, hottest kiss he’d ever received from the man. Ignis ignored the laughter and whistles of the crowd in favour of nipping Ravus’ lower lip in admonishment. As enjoyable as the kiss was, this was hardly the place to do it!

“Ravus!” Ignis felt his blush deepen when his voice cracked mid word. He pushed his husband - by the Six, it felt so right to call him that!- away and turned to face the crowd. Gladio, dressed to the nine, stood beside the newly appointed Marshall Prompto. Cor, having finally been convinced to retire by Prompto, stood beside Cid. Cindy, and Iris. Aranea, Biggs and Wedge were also there and determined to make the best of the free drinks and food.

Ravus licked his lips as Ignis turned away, chuckling to himself as Ignis’ reaction. He’d pay for it later, once they were alone, but that had been the point. He felt a hand clasp his shoulder as Noctis stepped forward. Ravus tilted his head gratefully before reaching out to grab Ignis’ hand. It fit neatly in his own, the new scourge-free prosthetic cloaked in a black leather glove for the day. 

Ignis turned his head to smile at Ravus, its brilliance matching the sun shining above them, before tugging him forward as they stepped into the crowd of their friends and family. Out of the corner of his eye, Ravus spotted a figure dressed in pure white. He smiled as the sylleblossoms danced on a sudden wind.

Then turned his back on the past and followed his husband into the future.


	7. Art by Ruiojousama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another look at all the wonderful art created by Ruiojousama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter/IG handle : @ruiojousama


End file.
